Phantom Thief Celeste
by cecebeec
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is your average school girl by day. But in reality, she's the incarnation of the warrior of light, Mavis. Now she works as Phantom Thief Celeste to capture the demons of Zeref who implant themselves in beautiful works of art. Read as she balances school life ,saving the world, and falling in love. Parodies the manga series Phantom Thief Jeanne
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**I've been super busy, but I decided to start another Fairy Tail parody story. This time I'm doing the amazing work of Phantom Thief Jeanne starring Lucy! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Backlit Maiden**

_Nighttime calmed the land as Magnolia fell under its deep slumber. But a figure rose from the black of night, her eyes glittering in the moonlight. She stood atop a lamppost and watched the city below. Her golden hair reached down to her back in different ponytails. She wore white robes lined with a gold trim and white boots adorned her feet. Around her neck was a golden key with a red gem. Next to her, a small blue haired angel floated beside her._

"_In the name of God, I have appeared!" She announced._

_From below her, a bunch of police cars were stationed at a nearby mansion. A short white haired girl with a light blue sweater and green shorts look up to the lamppost. A satisfied grin on her face and a determined loo in her eyes._

"_There she is! This is the night we'll catch you!" She shouted._

_The girl on the lamppost, however, just smiled and took out what looked like a white key. _

"_It's time for me to ascend from the heavens and snatch that deceptive beauty!"_

_**At the end of the century, a demon targets a beautiful piece of artwork. She has disrupted this world.**_

* * *

"Lucy!"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts as a bunch of colorful balls were dropped on top of her. The seventeen year old toppled over and fell to the ground. Frustrated, she looked up to see her best friend, Lisanna glaring at her.

"What are you trying to do Lisanna?" Lucy asked in pain.

"Venting my anger out on you, she ran off yesterday again!" She replied angrily.

Lucy sighed and got up from the floor. She knew who Lisanna was talking about.

"That thief Celeste always gets away!" Lisanna continued to rant.

Lucy growled and smacked her upside the head. "You have no right to upset the others in the club with your anger though!"

"Lucy, we're childhood friends so it's okay." Lisanna said, rubbing her head. With a huff, she walked away from Lucy and kicked the balls she had put on top of her head.

Lucy smiled and continued with her stretches. She was grateful that Lisanna hadn't figured it out after all these years. But in a way, she was glad she never figured it out.

_I'm Lucy Heartfilia. 17 years old. I belong to the Rhythmic Gymnastics Club. But…in truth…I'm really Princess Celeste! But of course that's top secret._

"Hey Lisanna," Lucy started to say as she grabbed her ribbon. "Why don't you quit following your brother and sister at these crime scenes?"

"No way! One day I'll become a detective like Mira and Elfman. That means I've got to learn the basics of the work." Lisanna's eyes sparkled as she thought of becoming a detective and living up to her family name.

_Aw shoot! What a pain! She really wants to catch me! _Thought Lucy.

"Oh I see what you're trying to do, you don't want me to catch Celeste and become a hero!" Lisanna accused her.

"WHAT OF COURSE NOT!" Lucy reassured her. "I want you live up to your dreams and catch Celeste like you want to do."

Lisanna huffed and proceeded with her exercise. "I should burn your gymnastic records for telling me that."

"Hey I said I was supporting you!" Lucy whined.

TWEET!

A shrill whistle sounded the area as Erza-sensei walked in. Her long red hair was in a long ponytail and she wore a white top. Her long black leggings made her white sneakers stand out.

"Strauss! Heartfilia! I hope you weren't fighting. Gymnastics requires a beautiful mind like a flower. If your mind is ugly, you can't perform. " She said.

"Yes ma'am." Lucy and Lisanna said.

"Now then, who started this little disagreement anyway?" Erza continued.

"Lisanna did."

"Lucy did."

Erza's eyes flashed dangerously red. "THAT'S IT! YOU BOTH ARE DONE FOR TODAY. OUT!"

And with that, Erza proceeded to kick both Lucy and Lisanna out of the gym that day.

* * *

"Would you quit following me?" Lucy groaned as the twosome made their way home.

They lived in a fair complex apartment building on the edge of Strawberry Street. A river right in front where Lucy would go and write out her thoughts in her journal. The apartment building also housed Lisanna and her family.

"I can't help that I live right across from you!" Lisanna pointed out.

"I got scolded by a teacher and every time you're around, bad things happen to me." Lucy stated.

Lisanna pouted and walked ahead. Lucy stopped by the mailbox and checked to see if anything was in it. _No surprise, it's empty. _She thought sadly. It had been years since she'd last seen her parents. Poor Lucy lived all alone with Lisanna's family supporting her.

"Earth to Lucy, are you even listening to me?" Lisanna called back. Suddenly, she walked into a mountain of boxes and they fell on both her and Lucy. Lucy moaned and gave Lisanna a glare that could rival Erza's.

"Huh I guess you're right. I do bring bad luck with me wherever I go." Lisanna admitted.

"Everyone knows that!" Lucy growled.

"I wonder who left these empty boxes here?"

"I don't care, but you might want to apologize."

"I told you it wasn't my-"

A swift movement caused Lisanna to be lifted up in the air. Lucy looked up to see a tall boy who'd grabbed Lisanna. He had salmon pink hair, which Lucy found incredibly interesting and his eyes were of onyx colored. He wore a white collared shirt and a black leather jacket. He had on tanned trousers and black shoes. But around his neck was a scaly white scarf. He made eye contact with Lucy, making her blush.

He placed Lisanna on the ground and walked over to Lucy. She caught a whiff of his scent. _It smells like cinnamon and firewood. What an unusual scent._ She gasped as he lifted her off the ground.

"I'm sorry; I left those boxes there by mistake. I'll take care of them right away." He said in a smooth voice.

Lucy could only nod as she tried to keep her face from blushing. A small _ding! _broke her thoughts as the elevator opened up.

"Oh look the elevator is here. Come on Lisanna let's go." Lucy gestured towards the elevator and Lisanna followed her in. Lucy watched as the pink haired boy picked up his boxes and shot her one last glance before the doors closed in front of her.

* * *

"That guy was totally cool! Did you see the way he moved those boxes!" Lucy cooed as she and Lisanna disembarked the elevator. Lucy couldn't stop herself from blushing while Lisanna couldn't stop looking at her hand.

_That cute guy…he helped me up. _She thought happily.

"Those boxes meant that he just moved in! His eyes were so dreamy and from the looks of it he seems like an honest person." Lucy tolled on.

Lisanna just nodded and walked to her front door. "I'll catch you later Lucy. Call me if you need anything." And with ttha, she disappeared inside her apartment.

"I wonder what's up with Lisanna? Oh well I guess she'll be fine." Lucy grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, the boy leaned against the walls of the complex. He examined the papers in his hands. On the paper, a picture of Lucy was present.

"So I finally found her. Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

"Levy I'm home!" Lucy called out, taking off her shoes at the door.

A small ball of light floated over to where she was ad with a _pop! _a small blue haired angel appeared.

"Hello Lu-chan! Semi-angel Levy Mcgarden is here!" She rang out.

Lucy smiled and gave Levy a hug. "Hey Levy-chan!"

"It's a good thing that you're here because your next assignment is-"

"I refuse." Lucy cut her off.

"Wait but why?" Levy asked confused.

Lucy grabbed her by the wing. "Because I did one yesterday! I'm a busy, social, adolescent high school student who has a life you know. Compare to me, I think angels have it made. You guys don't do test or have to go to school."

Levy flew out of Lucy's reached as she took of her coat. "I know its hard Lu-chan, but in order for me to become a full angel, I've got to complete my orders from HQ."

"Then maybe we should quit stealing!" Lucy suggested.

"You still don't get it do you? You're the only one who can seal demons in magical keys. You're the only one who can see them concealed in paintings and capture them. Because you're the incarnation of the celestial warrior, Mavis Vermillion." Levy explained.

"Well, being the incarnation of Mavis sure does have its perks sometimes." Lucy agreed.

"Well long ago, Zeref, who wanted this world, found out that God is weaken in the 21th century. And that by using works of art in the human world, he could implant his demons in them. They feed off the highest emotion in the human that buys them. He can take over the humans completely." Levy flew next to Lucy who was siting on the couch. "If this went unchecked, God can die and humans will disappear."

Lucy had to admit she was right. _A world without the people I love wouldn't be so fun at all._

"Your right Levy-chan! I've got to protect all the innocent people of this world." Lucy exclaimed.

"That's right because you're the only one who possess the power of God in your former life. If any other human were to touch the tainted paintings, they'll be possessed."

"But it'll be a hassle since I've got so much to do." Lucy thought aloud.

Levy smiled and sat on the cushions of the couch. "Oh so you're going to give up on the reward because if you help me I'll grant you one wish."

Almost immediately Lucy ran over to Levy and started to shake her hands. "Okay let's do this job! Where is the painting located?"

"The eastern side of Magnolia, a small town off the coast." Levy said.

A slight pause made Lucy realize what that meant. "You have no clue where it's located."

"Sorry that's all the Intel I got. I thought I'd leave the rest up to you." Levy admitted.

"Well I guess it won't be that hard." Lucy opened the sliding glass door and walked on to the balcony. "The eastern side of Magnolia is located right in that cluster of buildings. It's a few blocks away, but I'm sure we'll make it."

"Good afternoon."

Lucy shrieked and turned to her right. Then her cheeks grew hot when she saw who it was.

"Um…good afternoon to you too." She said to the pink haired boy.

* * *

**And that's where I'm stopping today! Who's the mysterious boy? Will Lucy capture the demon in time? Find out next time on Phantom Thief Celeste!**

**Please review and keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**Time for the second chapter and the first capture! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys rock.**

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Happenings**

_That's the boy who helped me before!_

Lucy mouth open agape as the pink haired guy stared back at her.

"We meet again." He said.

_Wow nice smile, good looks, and super attractive. I think he's a keeper. _Lucy thought.

"You live next door? That's great!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Looks like it. I'm Natsu Dragneel, just moved here today." He told her. "What a lovely view!"

"I know right? The seventh floor has the best view in this apartment complex."

"I didn't mean the scenery." he smiled, pointing at her.

Lucy gave him a quizzical look before she realized where he was looking at.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screeched as she ran back in her apartment and slammed the sliding glass door. Levy gave her a confused look.

"Are you okay Lu-chan?" She asked.

Lucy gave her a shocked face. _ .How embrassing! This couldn't be worse. Oh my gosh why?_

* * *

The next day, a frustrated Lucy walked into her class. Her angry face was gone as she saw Lisanna daydreaming at her desk.

"What's going on Lisanna, you look like you fell in love with something?" Lucy joked.

"More like someone! That cute boy who saved us from the boxes yesterday to be exact." She cooed.

"Your so uncomplicated, but that's just typical you Lisanna." Lucy sighed.

"So once again Lucy were both rivals!" She shouted.

"Rivals? For what?"

"Don't lie to me Lucy, I know you've got a thing for him too."

"No I think I'll pass. I can't love a guy of his type." Lucy cringed as she remembered what he'd done to her the other day.

"Oh so you don't like him huh? That makes him mine for the taking!" Lisanna cheered.

"Go right ahead." Lucy gave her a thumbs up before Erza-sensei walked in. Her red hair was a mess and her suit was ripped and torn in many places.

"Alright quiet down class and find your seats!" She yelled.

"I wonder why Scarlett-sensei is so cranky this morning." Lisanna whispered to Lucy.

"She's been like that since yesterday." Lucy whispered back.

Coming right behind her, a student with short pink hair wearing the grey uniform and holding his schoolbag walked in. Lucy groaned and Lisanna started to squeal.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm the new transfer student Natsu Dragneel." He said.

Then he plopped himself to the desk next to Lucy, who was trying her hardest not to look at him. _Of all the slugbags that had to sit next to me, it had to be him!_

"Hey you're the girl from yesterday! What a coincidence you and I being in the same class." Natsu laughed.

"The name is Lucy Heartfilia and please don't bother me." She said, huffily.

"Are you living alone?"

"Y-yes my parents are abroad."

"Well Rushie-"

"It's Lucy!"

"Well Lucy would you like to date me?"

"Yes." Lucy blushed and clamped her mouth shut. Students swiveled their heads around and gave her surprised looks. "I mean, you idiot!" She would've kicked him if Lisanna hadn't intervened.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Lisanna Strauss." She told Natsu as she covered an irritated Lucy's mouth.

"Oh you're the girl that was with her." Natsu commented.

"Can I call you Natsu-kun?" Lisanna asked sweetly.

"Just call me Natsu. I'll do the same with you."

Lucy finally wretched herself from Lisanna's grip and glared angrily at her. "What are you doing Lisanna?" She yelled.

"You said you'd pass. You can't cheat on me now." She put firmly. She turned back to Natsu. "Other than that Natsu, what made you decide on Lucy?"

_Yeah why me?! When I met him the first time, Lisanna was with me too. Wait a minute it couldn't be for the fact that…! _Lucy thought, frantically. She watched as Natsu was then surrounded by the whole class who wanted to hear as well.

"Actually…" He started to say.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Suddenly, Natsu's mouth was sealed with star shaped sticky notes, courteously of Lucy. A loud, shrill whistle made the whole class flinch as Erza-sensei blew her whistle.

"You guys…I've been waiting for you all to shut your mouths. Do you realize how long you've been disturbing the home room hour?" She had that dark aura around her that made the class tremble.

"Oh it's time for first period." Lucy said.

"Hurry up Sensei." Lisanna called to her.

"Heartfilia! You're the only one that hasn't turned in your homework from last week!" Erza called angrily.

Lucy squealed as Erza gave her the menacing stare. "Um…well there's a logical reason for that."

"You still haven't turned it in. So I'll have to dock off points from your grade." Erza put away her stuff in her purse and walked out the door.

"Wait-!" Lucy froze when she felt a hand grab her arm. She glanced down to see Natsu give her a serious look. Then he smiled.

"Remember my feelings for you kay?" He said.

Lucy glared at him and slapped his hand away. "That's evil! You're not serious!" She shouted at him walking out to the deserted hallway.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. _Sometimes Lucy could be so heartless! How dare she slap a cute boy's hand!_

"So Natsu have you heard of Phantom Thief Celeste? I'm a detective working to expose her!" Lisanna told him.

"Oh yeah she's appeared in my town too." Natsu answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy stalked angrily down the hallways. She was currently deep in thought too. _That Dragneel boy! I didn't think he'd be that girl crazy! _She paused and looked down blushing. _But I was sort of fascinated by him. Nope, don't believe a word he says._

She found herself outside. And found Erza-sensei walking outside at the school gardens. Lucy watched in horror as she stepped on flowers and they started to wilt.

_Wait a minute? Erza-sensei always compares us to flowers and she loves flowers too._ _So why would she be trampling them?_

Lucy felt a pulse go off at her key. She pulled it out of her shirt and saw the red gem glow. _The key that Levy gave me is reacting. No way, it can't be! A demon?!_

Now that she noticed it, Erza-sensei's dark glare had gotten extra dark lately.

"Hey sensei!" Lucy yelled, catching her off guard.

"What is it Heartfilia?" Erza asked, giving her an innocent look.

"I've got a question. Have you bought any paintings lately?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes I did. Such a lovely drawing." Erza said, dreamily. She walked off as Lucy grinned.

_Oh yes! I've found it, the demon I've been looking for._

"Let the games begin!" Lucy twirled the key around her neck and smiled.

* * *

**That concludes Chapter Two! Will Lucy nab the demon that laced itself around Erza? Or will she succumb to the darkness? Find out next time on Phantom Thief Celeste!**

**Please review and keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**The first capture is finally here! I hope you're also in for some shipping!**

**Chapter 3: Celeste meets Salamander**

_To Erza Scarlett,_

_Tonight I'll have the beauty of your drawing._

_Phantom Thief Celeste_

* * *

"Ahahaha! Tonight I'll finally catch Celeste!"

A cheerful Lisanna and her siblings had the entire police force at Erza-sensei's house that evening. Elfman patrolled the interior while Mira did the exterior. Erza held the painting protectively in her hands, her eyes darting in all directions.

"Don't worry sensei! I, Lisanna Strauss, will protect your picture from Celeste." Lisanna proclaimed proudly.

"You're the man sis!" Elfman agreed as his sister grin happily.

"Thank you for your assistance. Any fool who dares to take my picture will have to go through me." The dark aura around Erza was getting thicker by the second.

"Hey Nee-chan is your teacher always like this?" Elfman whispered to her.

"Yeah she's a very weird lady. She brings her swords to class." Lisanna replied. She clapped her hands. "Lights off now!"

* * *

Outside the window, Lucy and Levy were waiting in the treetops for the right moment to strike. They saw the lights turn out a second later.

"The room's gone dark Lucy. " Levy reported.

"Lisanna must've cooked up another crazy plan again. Anyway it's nine o'clock and time for action!" Lucy said, holding up her golden key. A bright flash of light and a swirl of white feathers surrounded Lucy. Her clothes were replaced with a white robe dress. She put her hands out to the side and white gloves appeared on them. The feathers swirled around her legs and white boots appeared. Her hair grew long, multiple ponytails intertwining it. And to finish, in her hand was her trusty weapon, the Fleuve d'étoiles, a powerful whip that was used by Celestial Spirits.

She leap from the trees and landed gracefully on top of the house. As she leapt, Mira and the other police officers happened to see her fly.

"Woah there she is!" One of them said.

"My, what a graceful entrance!" Mira complimented, the police officers giving her strange looks.

Lucy turned around as the moon hit her, giving her a sort of glow.

"To seal the evil born in darkness, I am Phantom Thief Celeste! In the name of God, I have appeared." She struck a suggestive pose, making the male officers blush.

Lisanna came out and smirked at her. "Well Celeste you've finally shown up! Everyone get her!"

But her words were left unnoticed as the police force started to praise her. Lucy giggled and did more fabulous poses for them.

"Don't make fools of us, stupid Celeste." Lisanna muttered under her breath.

"Me make fools of you? Never!" Lucy hopped from the roof and made a beeline to the door. "I'm always well-focused and completely serious! Here I come."

But Lisanna had anticipated this and she pulled down a lever. A spotlight hit Lucy, making her unable to see. She struggled her way around and tried to find the entrance.

"The room was left dark for a reason. Now you can't find the entrance and you can't steal the painting." Lisanna said smugly.

"Lu-chan!" Levy flew next to her, but even she couldn't see through the bright light.

_I've got to sense where the picture is! I have to call upon the power within me. The warrior of light, Mavis, that sleeps inside of me._

Lucy opened her eyes. With a swift motion, she whipped the Fleuve d'étoiles around her waist, hitting the spotlight and turning it around.

"There it is!" She exclaimed and the light was put on Erza. But she wasn't completely Erza as the shadow from the light showed otherwise. A demon's shadow stood in place instead.

"Fool! Now I shall possess you!" The shadow flew from Erza, making her fall to the ground. Lucy screamed as the demon flew closer to her.

"Just kidding." Lucy smiled and a bright force field blocked the demon's path. With another jump, Lucy backflipped from the demon.

"A demon can't possess a warrior of light, who has the power of God from a previous incarnation!" She landed on her feet and faced the picture on the wall. "In the name of God, you a demon from the book of Zeref, shall be sealed here!" Lucy pulled out a white key and shoved it in the painting. When she turned it, the demon screeched as it was was zapped and sealed within it.

"**Force closure!" **With a _Pop! _the key landed on the floor where Levy picked it up.

"Recovery complete!" Levy said.

The police force burst into the room and saw that the painting was empty.

"Well that's my cue; I'll take my leave now." Lucy jumped from the windowsill and landed in the garden.

"Hey you come back here!" She shouted, chasing Lucy from the garden. But it was in vain, for Lisanna only ended up falling over as Lucy jumped the fence.

"Oh you'll get her next time sis." Elfman chuckled, patting her on the back.

"Lisanna your teacher is feeling better now. She has no memory of what has happened however." One of the officers told her.

"Hey did you guys see the painting? There's a beautiful picture of an angel on it now!" Mira squealed, showing them the lustrous red haired angel in the painting.

"I see no reason to arrest her. She replace the picture with something very nice. Now that's manly!" Elfman said.

Lisanna wept bitter tears and slumped to the ground. "No! I refuse to be beaten! I will catch her next time!" She put her fist in the air. "Count on it!"

* * *

Lucy flew in the night sky with Levy as they made their way home.

"Once again, I have stolen that deceptive beauty." Lucy commented. They both land at a nearby park and smiled.

"Today was easy again! Leave everything to Celeste!" Lucy praised herself.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. But I do enjoy your work." A voice rang out, making Lucy look up.

"Who're you?" She asked aloud. The moon came from under the clouds to reveal a guy on a lamppost. He wore a black vest and puffy white pants. Around his head was a scaly white scarf and it billowed in the wind.

"I am your new rival, Phantom Thief Salamander. And I challenge you Celeste."

* * *

Who is the mysterious Salamander? How does he know Celeste? Find out next time on Phantom Thief Celeste!

Please review and keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry for the late update, I had studies to do. But I finally got the next chapter of everyone's favorite thief! So enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Piece of Love**

* * *

_"Phantom thief Salamander?" Lucy said, curiously._

_"Yes remember it…" A fire surrounded him and he disappeared, leaving Lucy to wonder in awe._

_Wait…those words…they sound like someone's words…_

* * *

"GOOD MORNING LU-CHAN!" Levy exclaimed the next day. She flew into her bedroom to see it empty. Frowning, she flew towards the living room to see Lucy dancing around with her ribbons.

"Um…why are you dancing?" Levy asked her. Lucy turned and smiled at her.

"I was remodeling my gymnastic equipment to make weapons!" Lucy picked up a ball. "One hit and get knocked out, with my lead ball!"

"Good, but there's a catch with that. It's too heavy to throw." Levy pointed out.

"Okay how about this super long rope to tie him up with?" Lucy pulled out the long rope from her pocket.

"Another flaw, it's inconvenient to carry." Levy sighed.

"Alright then, how about this? Surprise anyone with a loud sound, a firecracker club!" Lucy exclaimed, her fist in the air.

"Lu now you're acting desperate. That would only be good for one time usage." Levy concluded.

"Wait I just had the perfect idea! How about I attack him and beat him down on the spot!" Lucy clapped her hands together. "That'll teach him to mess with me!"

Levy could only watch as Lucy spun around the room happily. _Oh the things I do for her. She really hates to lose._

"Well I found our next target so get ready okay? I'm going to send out our arrival notice." Levy told her.

"Okay then." Lucy paused and stopped in front of the fax machine on her desk. She pressed the button.

_No new calls…_

Lucy smiled sadly and sighed. Her parents hadn't even bothered to call her when they were away. Ever since they left her, Lucy wanted to desperately talk with them and have fun.

_I'll be fine, I guess. I have Lisanna and Levy with me. _She thought.

* * *

Lucy walked out the elevator, a melancholy look on her face. What she didn't know was a certain pink haired boy was waiting for her.

"Hey Luce!" Lucy looked up and gawked at Natsu, who was smiling cheerfully back at her.

"Who asked you to wait for me?!" She yelled angrily, blushing madly.

"Wow you're really cold to me ya know." Natsu said. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a envelope. "Yesterday there was a letter in my mailbox which was addressed to you. I came over to deliver it."

Lucy whipped her head around and gave Natsu a sweet look. "Can I please see that letter?"

Natsu gave her a teasing look and twirled the letter in his hands. "What ever should I do with this letter?" He raised the letter above his head as Lucy tried to jump up to grab it.

BANG! A trash bag fell on top of Lucy's head, courtesy of Lisanna who put it there.

"What are you doing? Flirting with guys in the morning?" Lisanna demanded as Lucy struggled to get the bag from of her head.

"Lisanna! No Natsu just had this letter he wanted to give me." Lucy explained.

"You wanted to see it that bad? Well here you go then!" Natsu flashed Lucy a toothy grin as she snatched up the letter. To her dismay, it was only some junkmail.

"YOU WERE TEASING ME!" Lucy yelled as Natsu chuckled.

"Not really…who did you think it was from?" He asked her.

Lucy blushed harder and shoved the mail in her schoolbag. "No one." She huffed walking away from him and Lisanna. Lisanna sighed and put her arm around Natsu's.

"I wonder how long she's waited for a letter or phone call…" She worried.

"Do you know anything about this?" Natsu asked her. Lisanna gave him a small glare. "I don't know anything. Let's go!"

They ran to catch up with Lucy, who was already far ahead. She turned back to see them following her.

"Would you two quit following me?" She grumbled.

"We go to the same school. It can't be helped." Natsu noted.

* * *

Unknown to the trio, a pair of eyes were watching them go to school. A boy with glasses and orange hair was watching Lucy and Natsu argue with each other.

"Those two…they're even friendlier than yesterday! It mustn't stay like this."

* * *

"Phantom Thief Salamander?"

Lucy nodded as she and Lisanna were talking at her desk. "Yeah I've been totally hooked on him lately. Do you know anything about him?"

"Hmmm…well I did hear big sister talking about how his name was as famous as Celeste's. But I only know about Celeste." Lisanna murmured.

"Wait a minute…Salamander used to appear in the city Natsu lived in. That's it!" Lucy exclaimed. Lisanna gave her a suspicious look.

"You're going to pretend to be interested in Salamander to get closer to Natsu?" She accused.

"WHO WOULD?! I just…" Lucy frowned and stopped talking. She turned around to see the class president, Loke Leon, staring at her. "Can I help you Loke?"

Loke smiled and started to blush a little. It was a known fact that every girl in school knew that he had a crush on Lucy. The problem was that he had such a bad reputation with girlfriends he started to act a little bit gloomy.

"Oh hey Loke, still looking gloomy as usual." Lisanna pointed out.

"Lisanna that wasn't very nice! So sorry for her behavior, did you want something?" Lucy apologized.

"Um…yeah, so I got you that classical Cd you saw in the store the other day." Loke shyly put the case in Lucy's hand and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"You brought this for me? I'm so glad! Thank you so much!" Lucy smiled at Loke, who's blush merely intensified.

"Since when do you listen to classical music?" Lisanna asked skeptically.

"Oh it's for my gymnastic routine I've been planning."

"Hey Lucy, I have many classical music Cds you can use. Maybe if you come over my house one day-" Loke started to ask. Lucy looked up and from the corner of her eye, saw Natsu in the other building's window.

"NATSU! FOUND YOU!" Lucy ran for the door. "I have to ask you something!"

"Hey! Wait Lucy-" Lisanna got up from her desk. She grabbed Loke by the collar and dragged him down the hallway with her.

"Why are you bringing me along?" He asked forlorn.

"You care about Lucy too right?" Lisanna guessed. And by the look on his face, she knew she was right.

* * *

Lucy found herself standing in front of the library's door. _So he's at the library huh? Probably reading some indecent books. _She thought, entering through the door. The library was completely deserted except for one person at a table, Natsu. Lucy walked over to discover that he was sleeping and the pile of books that was next to him.

_Woah he must've been really studying! No wonder he's sound asleep. _She leaned over to see what kind of book he was currently reading. _Hmm…it doesn't seem like an indecent book. In fact, this is a very difficult book to read. I don't even know what it's about._

All of a sudden, Natsu eyes shot wide open and before Lucy could react, he kissed her straight on the cheek.

* * *

**That's it for this week's chapter! Please review and get ready for the next chapter because it's going to be a doozy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to make, with finals coming up and such. Now thanks for being there and favoriting, following, and reviewing my story. You guys are what really make this good. So enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Silver Keys**

_All of a sudden, Natsu eyes shot wide open and before Lucy could react, he kissed her straight on the cheek._

* * *

Lucy's face blushed even harder and she pulled herself away from Natsu. "Y-you tricked me!" She spluttered, wiping her face.

Natsu gave her a grin. "No one said I was asleep!"

Lucy scowled at him and pulled away from the table. She put her hands on her hips and asked "Do you know anything about Phantom Thief Salamander?"

Natsu crossed his arms and smirked. "Salamander eh? I might know something about him, but you'll have to answer a question of mine first." He smiled and her bewildered expression. "That letter you're waiting for, who's it from?"

Lucy stared at him for a long time and didn't utter a word. She was trying to figure out what he had meant by that. Natsu gave her an equally calculating stare as she tried to find her voice again.

"Th-that's none of your business!" She simply put.

"Fine then I won't tell you my information."

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and explained:

"My parents…they've been overseas since I was young. They left me in the care of the Strausses and haven't contacted me ever since."

Natsu nodded deeply as if he understood her. This made Lucy blush more redder than Erza-sensei's hair.

"Okay I've answered your question, now you have to answer mine!" Lucy demanded him.

"Okay fine, Salamander really is…" He leaned in closer towards her ear and started to whisper. "…really fast at escaping!" Lucy sweatdropped and slapped him upside the head.

"ANSWER ME I'M SERIOUS!" Lucy yelled. Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "I'm always serious. I don't think there's anyone that can catch him."

"No, I mean, weakness or something like that. Not that he's-"

"WHAT? BOTH CELESTE AND SALAMANDER HAVE SENT OUT ARRIVAL NOTICES!?" Lucy and Natsu turned towards the door to see Lisanna and Loke peeking from the outside. Lisanna was on her cell phone, an angry look on her face while Loke was slumped against the wall.

_Lisanna…you followed me didn't you? And Loke just happened to tag along. Well I guess the only thing left to say is…Game Start._

* * *

_Macao-sama,_

_Tonight I will steal the beauty of your drawing._

_Phantom Thief Celeste_

* * *

They were all ready. Lisanna stood confidently out from of Mr. Macao's huge house with the entire brigade of policemen behind her. Elfman took the perimeter of the house while Mira took the interior.

"Mr. Macao where is the prime painting?" Lisanna asked the tanned man.

Macao gave her a mischievous glint of the eye. "Why I've hidden it of course. I can't rely on the uselessness of the police force now can I?"

Lisanna was furious at that and made an attempt to pound the man, but his son, Romeo, stopped her.

"You'll have to excuse my father. He's been acting weirder than usual." He told her. Lisanna soften a bit and gave him a firm nod.

"Okay, but I'm just trying to protect his life and yours from those vicious thieves!"

Celeste stood to the building opposite of the house, Levy in tow.

"Are you sure that you'll uncover Salamander's identity?" She asked her.

"Well I ended up not getting his weaknesses, but it doesn't matter. It's 9'Oclock Levy, let's go!" And with a giant leap, she landed straight through the window, landing just opoosite of Lisanna.

A flurry of rose petals fell dramatically as she said her signature speech. "To seal the evil born in darkness, I am Phantom Thief Celeste! In the name of God, I have appeared." She struck her pose and smiled.

"NOW!' Lisanna shouted. A snap was heard and a big metal cage fell on top of Celeste! Celeste was startled for a second, before she realized what had happened.

"Hohohoho! It was about time I've captured you Celeste." Lisanna taunted, leaning against the cage, a smug look on her face.

Celeste hung her head. "Very well, I'll bravely give up. But…can I just see the painting I was supposed to steal?" She put on her best pouty face at Macao, who kept his cool.

"Not on your life." He said, rudely.

Celeste pouted even more. "Then why not?"

"Because you're only pretending to give up! Once I take that painting out, you'll try to steal it!" He replied, getting angrier.

"How horrible…I'd never…" Celeste slumped against the bars and started to weep. This action surprise Macao, for he didn't like it when girls cried. Even Romeo stopped and gave his father a sympathetic look.

"All right, but stop crying. I hate it when girls cry." He said, and the painting was brought out.

_Jackpot! _She thought and with her Fleuve d'étoiles, she busted the cage open. "Surprise!" She exclaimed.

"Wh-what the-you tricked me!" Macao accused her. Celeste grinned and skipped happily towards the painting. Behind her, the demon started to come out of Macao and make it's way slowly towards her.

"Now, in the name of God, you an evil spirit born from darkness, shall be sealed!" She brought out a gold key and was about to put it into the painting when a window crashed behind her. She blinked and faintly saw a silver key fly right past her and land on the painting. The demon howled and was sucked inside the key and with a _Click! _it was gone.

* * *

"**Force Closure…"**

Celeste turned around to see the pink haired thief crouching on the windowsill. His masked face was looking directly at her.

"Salamander… and he uses silver keys?" Celeste muttered.

The silver key flew directly back into his hand and he pocketed it. He turned to face her and she could swear he was smirking.

"I win tonight Celeste, you let your guard down."

* * *

Just what is Salamander's problem? And what's with these silver keys? Tune in next time on Phantom Thief Celeste!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome to the next chapter of Phantom Thief Celeste! Sorry for the long anticipated update. But thanks for all your support. The plot thickens as Salamander and Celeste try to capture the same demon. But what will happen next? Read on!**

**Chapter 6: The Escaped Demon**

"_I win tonight Celeste; you let your guard down."_

Celeste just stood there, stunned as he leapt out the window. She snapped out of it and jumped out the window to catch him.

"Come back here, Salamander!" She screamed, chasing him down the yard.

* * *

Lisanna stood there, confusion on her face. Mira and Elfman walked in and started to clean up the mess.

"Aren't you going to chase after them Lisanna?" Mira asked her, giving Elfman the painting. She turned to face her and shook her head. Elfman studied the painting carefully.

"Hey doesn't the painting look unmanly to you?" He asked the two, who came over to inspect it.

"You're right Nii-san, but the painting seems to have disappeared." Lisanna murmured.

* * *

Celeste had finally cornered Salamander in the yard, her face beaded with sweat.

"What the heck was that all about?" She yelled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I told you it was a challenge. Letting your guard down was always foolish." He taunted her, getting her more irritated. She was about to counter when a flash shone from his pocket. He reached into it and pulled out the key, which was blank again.

"Hey what's going on? The key was silver, but now it's blank! I thought I captured the demon."

* * *

Mira blinked. The painting was slowly coming back. Another thing she noticed was it hadn't changed a bit.

"Lisanna….something's wrong with the painting." She alerted her little sister. She walked over, her face a bit pale. Hesitantly, she picked up the painting.

"It's true, so that means Celeste and Salamander failed to capture it."

* * *

Floating above the night sky of the cityscape, a single dark shadow hovered. It's red piercing eyes looking down on the city.

"_That was a close one. Those two mages almost had me, but I had cleverly hidden myself in another painting on that wall." _The demon chuckled. _"Those fools…they'll do nothing to stop my master's plans. But for now, I must possess another human's body._

It flew down into an abandoned painting lying on the side of a lamppost. It waited, hungrily for someone to take it in. No sooner had he got there, a person stopped to marvel at the painting.

_Come on…..take me in._

The person looked around, searching for the voice that called to him.

_In return, I will grant you your wish. The desire to be someone different, the chance to express your true feelings…_

* * *

**The next morning**

"So since Salamander escaped huh?" Levy asked Lucy the next morning. She was taking a nice walk around the school courtyard since the morning was good. She had pep in her step as she smiled happily.

"Yep so that means the challenge is still on." She pumped her fist in the air. "I haven't lost yet!"

Levy shook her head. "That's not the point Lucy. I mean, think about it, some guy just appears out of nowhere and use silver keys. Perhaps God sent him to help out as well?" Levy's face furrowed more. "In the meantime, let's just find that lost demon. Do you have your golden key?"

Lucy reached into her chest and brought it out on a golden chain. "I never leave home without it." The key was vital for Lucy's transformation into Celeste and not only that, but a gift from her mother.

"Yo Lucy-san!"

Lucy turned to see who was calling her, and then her cheeks started to burn. A handsome guy with orange hair wearing her school's uniform wave at her from a distance, making Lucy feel slightly uncomfortable. _Who is this guy? _She wondered.

"Um…do I know you?" She asked hesitantly. The guy laughed and came over by her.

"Lucy it's me Loke, I just put in my new contacts." He said.

Lucy's eyes widen at the new Loke standing in front of her. _I hardly recognize him without his glasses. Then again, he was always shying away from me._

Suddenly, Lucy felt herself being pinned to the nearby wall while Loke leaned over her. She tried to squirm out, but his grip tighten on her shoulders.

"I think you look a whole lot cuter close up Lucy-san." His eyes glinting as he said it.

"Loke what're you doing? You're hurting me!" She cried out.

Now Lucy was starting to get a lot scared. She looked at her key, which started to vibrate. The red gem was blinking brightly. _No way…a demon is possessing Loke!_

Meanwhile, looking through one of the windows, Natsu saw Loke harassing Lucy. A sudden anger bubbled up inside him as fury danced in his eyes. Before he knew it, he started to run towards them, fist clenched.

* * *

**Will Natsu make it to Lucy in time? How will she save Loke from the clutches of the demon? Find out next time on Phantom Thief Celeste!**

**Please review because they're helpful and see ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone!**

**I'm back and ready to start another chapter of Phantom Thief Celeste! It's been a long time so forgive me if it comes out short. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows though! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: The Heart, Flow at a Pure Star**

"_Loke what're you doing? You're hurting me!" She cried out._

_Now Lucy was starting to get a lot scared. She looked at her key, which started to vibrate. The red gem was blinking brightly. No way…a demon is possessing Loke!_

_Meanwhile, looking through one of the windows, Natsu saw Loke harassing Lucy. A sudden anger bubbled up inside him as fury danced in his eyes. Before he knew it, he started to run towards them, fist clenched._

* * *

"I SAID STOP IT!"

Lucy shoved as hard as she could and managed to push Loke off of her. He fell to the ground, a bit dazed at what she'd done.

_Oh no, I threw him hard because I thought he was a demon, but his body is still human. _Lucy thought, covering her mouth in panic. Loke got up like nothing bothered him at all and started to walk towards her again.

"Hey Luce!"

Lucy felt herself being hoisted in the air by a familiar pair of arms. She turned around, her face blushing madly as Natsu grinned back at her.

"Now, now Loke you can't just go seducing girls like that at school. You may do it other places, but this is a schoolyard for learning." Natsu lectured to the orange haired boy.

Loke smirked at Natsu and started to walk away. Passing him by, he whispered in his ear.

"I won't let you have Lucy-san, not ever."

_Such confidence…I wonder where he gets it from. _Natsu wondered, growling slightly. He turned towards Lucy who was still blushing madly.

"Hey are you okay Luce?" He asked her.

"Why did you help me? I was fine on my own." She snapped, walking to the school building. Natsu sighed, bewildered by her comment a little.

_I'm strong…I'm not some weak girl…who needs to be protected._

* * *

Natsu ran his fingers across his hair and shook his head. He couldn't believe how she was acting towards him. And she seemed like a very nice girl.

"Having a hard time with girls, eh Salamander?"

He didn't even turn around to notice the tiny floating angel behind him. The angel had long, unruly black locks and piercings running down his face. His black wings had dots of silver and his red eyes held mischief.

"Shut up Gajeel, she's just warming up to me."

"Gihihihi sounds like she totally hates your guts."

Natsu grabbed him out of the air and squeezed him n his palms. "Who asked you?! And why are you here anyway?"

Gajeel broke out of his grip and flashed him a grin. "I found where the demon escaped to."

"Yeah so did I."

"What, how did you find out ash for brains?"

"Hey I can find these things too!"

Gajeel shook his head. When it came to Natsu, the only thing the boy could find was the nearest restaurant.

"Well then, I guess there was no reason for me to come here then. Say was Bunny Girl over there the reincarnated form of Mavis?"

"Uh huh, she sure is."

"It's rare to see you helping others, have you really fallen for her?"

Natsu smiled at his small companion. "More like using her in way. I'm just pretending to fall for her to gain more information."

* * *

Later at the Heartfilia apartment, Lucy was taking a nice bath. The bubbles surrounding her body, the feeling of the warm water washing away her troubles. Besides her on the rim of the tub, Levy was taking her bath in a small teacup, her wings propped against the side.

"A brain-washing demon that attacks the weakness in your heart huh?" Lucy asked her, curiosity rising.

"Afraid so, there must be something that is weak in Loke's heart that made him a victim." Levy explained.

"Hmm…I wonder where the painting is then. We have to save him, but I can't find it." Lucy said, getting out the tub and slipping on a nightgown. She opened the door to find Lisanna in her pajamas, watching t.v in her living room.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" Lucy shouted, getting an annoyed look from Lisanna.

"Mira sent me here to give you some dinner. Is it a bad thing for me to be here?" She raised an eyebrow at Lucy. "And who were you talking to in the bathroom? I thought I heard voices."

"Oh it was no one! Just talking to myself!" Lucy rambled out a bit fast. "Tell Mira-san I said thanks!"

"Oh yeah I have something else for you." Lisanna reached into her pocket and placed something in Lucy's hand.

"Tickets for Akane Amusement Park?" Lucy gazed at them in amazement. These tickets were hard to obtain due to the popularity of the theme park.

"Yeah Loke gave me the tickets. He wanted us four to go together tomorrow."

"…..Us four?"

"You and Me, and Loke and Natsu!"

_I see, Lisanna and Natsu will be with us so I should relax and come…but if I go unconcerned and unprepared, I won't be let off so easily next time!_

"Okay then, tomorrow at 10 O'clock kay?" Lisanna said as she exited her complex.

"Wait Lisanna, I don't want to…I DON'T WANNA GO!"

* * *

**With that the ends today's chapter. I told you it would be short. Until next time when Lucy gets in a haunting situation that causes her day at the park to be a thriller!**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Readers!**

**Welcome to another chapter of Phantom Thief Celeste! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Now without further ado…**

**Chapter 8: The Star that Shines Brightly**

The next day, a seemingly angry Lucy stood in front of the Akane Amusement Park gates with her friends. She sighed and looked at the gate longingly.

"Er…is she angry?" Natsu asked concerned.

"She's soooo stubborn, don't worry about her." Lisanna said, shaking her head.

Natsu chuckled and noticed something on the ground. "Hmm? Lucy you dropped something." Upon closer inspection, he found it to be the map for the Amusement Park!

_Wow she really wanted to come? _He thought.

Lucy motioned the two inside the gates, an excited look on her face. Lisanna giggled and went to follow her friend, Natsu in tow.

"I guess it can't be helped. This is Lucy's first time at a theme park." She told him.

"First time!?" Natsu exclaimed aloud. He couldn't believe someone like Lucy hadn't been to an theme park before. She always seemed like the type to do so.

Lucy smiled to herself as she looked over the park map. Her excitement kept flaring up and anticipation welled inside her. She was about to say something when strong hands clamped themselves on her shoulders.

"Nice to see you made it Princess." Loke's voice coming from behind her. Immediately, Lucy tensed up a bit and turned to see Loke back wearing his glasses, seeming almost normal.

_He looks normal, but I have to be wary. _She thought to herself.

"Well now that we're all here, let's go have some fun!" Lucy proclaimed, everyone shouting with her.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. Lucy and the others went on rides and ate some pretty decent food. Lucy then realized that Natsu got motion sickness easily on some of the faster rides, and liked eating her ice cream cone. While they continued to walk around, Lucy was trying to find the painting, but to no avail.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Lisanna, who pointed at the next attraction.

"Hey a haunted house! Let's go there next!" She said.

Lucy looked at the creaky old house and shivered. She was never a fan of haunted anything yet she hunted demons for a living.

Natsu noticed this and smiled. "Ya wanna go inside with me Lucy? You look frightened."

"I'm not scared!" Lucy interjected. "And I definitely won't go inside a haunted house with you!"

"Oh Natsu, I'm scared, why don't you come with me?" Lisanna grabbed Natsu's hand and lead him inside the dark house. Lucy rolled her eyes at the stunt Lisanna was displaying.

_That little liar! She was always the brave one who took me into the haunted house at the fair._

"Shall we go in Princess?" Loke gestured towards the haunted house. Lucy nodded and allowed him to hold her hand. The place was pitch black, she could barely see her hands. She took a step forward and yelped, feeling her foot hit something.

"Oh I'm sorry Lucy!" Loke apologized quickly.

"You don't need to apologize." Lucy replied happily. "You're honest. That's good."

"But wouldn't you prefer a stronger guy over me?"

"Well…." Lucy started to say. "It's not that I especially like strong people, but I absolutely hate weak people."

"Absolutely!?"

"Yep absolutely!"

Lucy walked ahead a few steps as Loke hung back. He took his glasses off to reveal a pair of glowing red eyes.

"_So she prefers strong guys huh? I guess the boy wasn't compatible with her from the start."_

* * *

Lucy stopped walking, turning around to check on Loke. To her surprise, she noticed he wasn't behind her. In fact, she also found herself lost.

_Oh no! It's a plan to leave me on my own! _She thought, breaking out into a run. _I'm alone in the darkness…_

_**Do you fear the darkness?**_

A chill ran down her spine as she continued to run. "Who's there?" She called out.

_**Do you fear the darkness?**_

Lucy turned in front of her and saw a painting, which was glowing. She gasped and reached for her key, but stopped.

_That girl in the painting….she looks like me!_

The blond haired girl in the painting looked as if she was having a bad dream in the scene. it reminded her of the nights when her parents weren't there with her. The sun would set and poor little Lucy was left all alone in her bed.

_**Ah…so you do fear the darkness. Why don't you join the night?**_

Lucy closed her eyes and screamed. It carried throughout the area, Natsu hearing her. He quickly broke away from Lisanna and ran towards the direction of the scream.

_She couldn't have been…the Demon! _He thought as he ran.

Gajeel poked out of his pocket. "Did ya sense that Salamander?"

"Yeah I know, this is low, even for a demon to attack in a haunted house."

Lucy got off the floor and stood up. _I won't let this demon get to me! I have to fight back!_

She raised her key in the air and transformed. A bright warm glow filled the area as she did so. When it receded, she stood there and tried to search for the demon.

"Show yourself Demon!" She shouted, clutching the Fleuve d'étoiles tightly. The air grew colder as she tried to sense it. She could hear it's dark chuckle from all directions.

_**You poor little girl, are you afraid of the darkness? Not to worry, I'll eliminate the light from your heart and replace it with the soul crushing darkness.**_

Lucy jumped just in time to see a glowing red fist coming at her. She gasped and saw Loke, but he had glowing eyes and had gone pale. His orange hair was black and his usual demeanor was replaced with that of a demon.

"What have you done to Loke?" Lucy demanded the possessed body.

_**I just merely took over his body. Human minds are easily manipulated you know? His heart was weak and so I took it over completely. Now he's my servant and you will be too!**_

He lunged at her, throwing punches with each fist. Lucy, not wanting to hurt her friend, tried to avoid all the punches. One left hook got her in the cheek and she fell down hard. Trying to get over her shock, she was picked up by the hemline of her shirt.

_**How the mighty have fallen! You disgust me Celeste, using your powers for the greater good. Saving people from us demons and purifying or works of art, well not anymore. Once I destroy you, no one will stand in our master's way again!**_

"UNHAND HER YOU FILHTY DEMON!"

The demon shot up only to receive a flaming kick to the face. Celeste dropped to the ground and saw Salamander standing in front of her. She would've been mad at him if he didn't just try to save her life. The demon snarled and charged at him, only for Natsu to clutch his hand.

"It's not nice to pick on girls, didn't they teach you that in school?" He quipped before punching it in the face.

_**Insolent boy! This isn't your battle to begin with. I'm fighting the girl! **_It said, picking itself off the floor.

"Well she and I are kinda a package deal. If you mess with Celeste, you mess with Salamander too!"

"Who said we were partners!" Lucy yelled at him.

_**I don't care what you are, you won't defeat me! **_He charged at Natsu again.

"Go find the painting." Natsu told Lucy. They locked eyes for a second before she nodded. Natsu lit his hands on fire and started to pummel the demon with flames.

_**What kind of flames are these? Demons are immune to fire!**_

"These are flames of the dragons of heaven! You demons wouldn't understand that fire can be used for good as well as evil."

Lucy ran towards the painting of the sleeping girl and took out a golden key. _I hope this is the right one! _She thought before jamming the key into the painting. The key glowed brightly as the demon was being sucked inside of it.

_**What this cannot be! **_ The demon howled as he was getting sucked out of Loke's body. It growled and tried to claw its way from the painting. _**You may have stopped one demon, but what will happen when stronger ones come? Lord Zeref won't stop until all his demons unleash hell on this earth! what will you do then? **_It cackled before getting fully sucked into the golden key.

"Force Closure!" Lucy exclaimed, pocketing the golden key. She fell to the ground and breathed hard.

"That took a lot out of me. Man…." She stopped and looked around. _Where did Salamander go? _

She saw Loke waking up and smiled. "Hey you! Do you know the meaning of being weak?" He shook his head and Lucy continued to talk.

"It's people who always say "I can't". Those people don't necessarily mean they can't, they just don't. There's nothing you can't do without trying." Lucy hopped up on the windowsill. "If you want to be strong like me, you shouldn't run away, but challenge things!" She leap from the sill and into the night sky.

"_I have once again stolen a beautiful painting!"_

* * *

The next day, Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu walked out of the elevator together.

"Ugh! I missed Celeste the other day! She got away again!" Lisanna growled, crumpling a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey there's always next time! Besides I heard Salamander was also there too!" Lucy said.

"Yeah he's awesome! I wonder if he and Celeste will team up someday." Natsu wondered aloud.

"As if, I think Celeste is better solo!" Lucy replied irritably. They walked into the front doors and waiting for them was Loke, who was wearing his contacts.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" He said cheerfully.

"Woah this must be a good day. You're never this early to go to school." Lisanna chuckled.

"I have something to tell Lucy." Loke reached for her hands. "I'm going to capture Salamander for you."

"HUH!?" The trio exclaimed surprising them. Loke was going to capture who?

"Yes and when I do, you'll kiss me right princess?" He said seductively. Lucy sighed and Natsu growled a bit before separating them.

"Some things just never change." He sighed and they started to walk to school.

_Oh wait! I forgot to check my mailbox! _Lucy thought as she walked over to it. She opened it up to see a piece of paper falling from it. Curiously, she read it aloud:

_I won't give up! For now, I'll put these notes in your mailbox so when you check it, you won't be sad._

_~Natsu_

Lucy blushed for a second before rolling her eyes. _Stupid Natsu…_

"Hey Luce you're trailing behind!" Natsu called back to her, running towards her.

"Thank you Natsu!" Lucy whispered before running ahead of him to the others. Natsu stopped running and turned to see her happy face. His cheeks grew hot, but he shook it off.

_It's only….false affection. _He thought to himself.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! Review, favorite, or follow for more! Until then, see ya later thieves!**


	9. The Legend of Mavis Vermillion

**Hey guys!**

**Nice to see ya again! With the holiday season coming around, I'd figure to give you a special chapter series on the history of Mavis! So these special chapters are dedicated to my reviewers, favoriters, and followers! Enjoy!**

**The Legend of Mavis Vermillion: Fairy of Light**

**Part 1**

Lucy flopped onto her bed. The school day had been brutal and Miss Scarlet's homework was really weighing her down. She snuggled deep into the covers and breathed hard.

_Rest…_She thought _Maybe a good night's sleep will help me._

"Going to bed so soon, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, hovering over her sleeping figure.

"No I'm taking a small nap. Maybe we can skip the thieving for today."

"Alright then, you enjoy your nap. I'll wake you when Lisanna comes by with dinner."

Lucy smiled, grateful for Levy's help. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**_S_**_**he is isolated…by the common dread…surrounded, as it were, by a ring of fire.**_

_A girl was tied to a post, her long golden locks streaming down her back. She wore a plain white dress and no shoes adorned her feet. Her green eyes gazed upon heaven, an emotionless face. Around the post, sticks were placed underneath her._

_Around her villagers yelled and ranted. Soldiers surveyed the crowd, keeping the rowdier villagers at bay. A person in a white cloak walked up towards her, a torch in his hands. He raised the torch and struck the wood. At once, they all erupted into fiery red flames. The crowd cheered loudly as the girl kept her emotionless face._

_A young girl in her early teens is seen running towards the stake. Her long brown pigtails trailing behind her as tears raced down her face. The guards stop her from moving forward. She calls out to her friend who is burning on the stake._

_The girl turns towards the voice of her friend as the flames go up higher. The last thing she sees is her friend reaching out to her, crying her name._

"_MAVIS!"_

_**And yet-would you believe it? She is a woman still.**_

* * *

_**Outskirts of Magnolia X774**_

_Mavis yawned as she woke up from her slumber. Her long blond hair streamed down her face as she stretched out. She knew she had to give the battle plans to Yury so she woke up extra early. _

"_Morning Mavis." Her best friend, Zeira, was at the flap of her tent. The girl had joined the Revolutionary Army alongside Mavis. The girl could do a bit of fire magic; by she was always by Mavis' side._

"_Zeira are you ready to take back the fort today?" Mavis asked her, putting her white armor on._

"_I'll do my best. But when I'm with you, I feel powerful!" Zeira smiled as she said this. It was true the girls didn't have their families anymore. The Alvarez Empire had wiped out an entire region of Fiore, killing the girl's parents in the process. Ever since then, they had joined the Revolutionary Army so that peace would be restored._

"_I only help you train hard, but the power inside of you makes you stronger. I know you'll do okay." Mavis assured her._

_Zeira nodded, adjusting her black armor. Mavis was always comforting her. _

_Mavis finished putting on her white and pink armor. As a finishing touch, she engraved a pink fairy symbol on the front of her breastplate. She put her blond hair in a neat bun. _

"_Okay let's go and spread light across Fiore." _

_Zeira helped her out the tent as they ran down the field to the general's quarters._

* * *

_General Yury was in the middle of discussing the taking of Crocus with the two other generals Precht and Warrod._

"_Now if we send a squadron of soldiers to the west, the Empire would have no choice, but to fight back." Yury said, drawing a line on the map._

"_But wouldn't we be leading our army in a trap?" Warrod questioned._

"_It does seem a bit risky." Precht agreed._

_Yury rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, but the capital city is under siege and if we don't do something about it, then it will be gone completely."_

"_Perhaps we can get them to surround the city, then we can form a blockage to prevent the Empire's army from escaping." _

_Yury and the others looked up to see Mavis and Zeira coming in from the outside. Mavis put her plans down on the map and pointed at the map._

"_See, if we surround the city from here, then we can focus our attack on them. While you guys do that, Zeira and I will lead another army into the main part of the city and cease it back!"_

"_Amazing! That might just work." Precht said, his eyes wide in amazement._

"_How did you figure all that out?" Warrod asked her._

_Mavis smiled, but didn't reply._

"_That's the Fairy of Light for ya! Always making the best plans." Yury joked around._

_Mavis and the others laughed at the joke. But what Yury said held truth._

* * *

_**Fiore had been forced to make a rapid retreat, but then a miracle occurred.**_

_**One young girl, in the space of four months, changed the direction of war completely.**_

_**The people saw the miracle in the form of a young girl.**_

_**And they called her….The Fairy of Light, Mavis Vermillion.**_

* * *

_**Alvarez Empire**_

"_Sir the Fiorian Army is coming to seize Crocus!"_

_A dark figure stood in the center of the room. Nobody could see his face, but they knew it was pure evil. _

"_**So the Fairy of Light has decided to make her move. Very well, send Sayla to intercept her."**_

"_A-A-A Demon?! But surely my lord-"_

"_**Do not argue! Open her book immediately!" **_

"_Yes sir."_

_The soldier left the room in a hurry. The dark figure gazed out the window, overlooking his Empire._

"_**Let the Fairy of Light come and fight me. I will open all the Books of Tartarus before she fights me. I, the Demon King, will spread darkness upon this land!"**_

* * *

**That ends Part 1! Did you enjoy it? Do you want more?**

**Tune in next time!**

**Review, favorite, and follow and happy holidays!**


End file.
